starlune_peninsulafandomcom-20200214-history
Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet (Chapters 3-6)
Starlune Peninsula: Neusoll Islet Written By: Callie Muse Chapter Four: Vincent, Get Off Our Lawn The next morning, Torang woke up to the smell of hiaberry waffles in clomefruit syrup, with a honey and blood nettle pie. She got dressed, and walked downstairs. There was Katzunova, cooking like a maniac. "Where’s the weird guy?" she asked him. "Oh, he’s outside fortifying our yard." "Ah." Torang opened the door, and saw Syyndor planting frostbloom flowers. ' '''When Syyndor saw her giving him a weird look, he explained: "Frostbloom flowers usually deal no damage, but in a group, the can freeze a being in a instant." Torang saw other plants to. Azulias, croonflowers, emerald stingers, blood nettles, and purple torchars. She walked back inside for breakfast. Katzunova was done, and they both enjoyed two waffles each and a hunk of pie. Syyndor came in and asked, "Is there supposed to be a creepy blond broomstick standing at our doorway?" Torang sighed. "I’ll handle it. He’s always there." ' 'Then without a word, she walked to the door. "Hello Torang, long time no see?" ' '''"Vincent, you just saw me yesterday." She scowled, and Vincent ignored her. "So. I was wondering if you wanted to join our stone turni-" Syyndor slammed the door. Katzu punched it, filled with anger. ' '"Problem solved. Though he may die on your lawn, Torang." ' '"One sec. Lemme make sure he’s gone." and, with that, she walked outside and yelled, "BIPPITY BOPPITY, GIT OFF ME PROPERTY!" Then they heard the sound of Vincent whimpering and a large BOOM. When they made sure he was off the lawn they continued to eat. Except Syyndor, because he didn’t need to eat, though Katzu yelled at him to eat anyways... ' '''They heard a rapping sound at the door. "I’ll get it." said an enthusiastic Katzunova, hoping it was Vincent, so he could punch him. But he was disappointed. It was Dragnir and Ava. "Just wanted to stop by and make sure every- WHOA ISN’T THAT THE PERSON WHO MADE VINCENT’S MESSENGER GO BYE-BYE!?" Ava jumped back. ' '''"Never mind that," Katzu said. "Wanna fight?" Ava agreed. This time, Ava and Katzunova invited everyone else to spar, and they all agreed. ''' '''Already at the beginning of the fight Dragnir, who used to be a general, almost beat Katzu with a simple iron sword, but then he flew upward with spectral wings, fighting. Ava, with Syyndor joining the fight. Two minutes later Ava fell from the sky, struck down by Syyndor next to Dragnir, who beat her. After that, Torang stepped into the fight, and Dragnir was beaten to the dust, as Torang revealed her overpowering blade and fire magic, and both Katzu and Syyndor backed away from her. After that it began to look like Syyndor was about to beat Katzu with darkness, but then they saw a shining grey light, fighting the darkness. "This is FUN!" Katzu cried out for the whole world to hear. "Seems like it's my turn!" ''' '''As soon as he said that he activated a ability he worked on for 50 years, Spectral Dragon Soul Share, and before them appeared a huge gray dragon, with 4 wings and one sharply thorny tail, its body a see-through mass of plants. When he roared it shook the earth it self, surprising even Syyndor. Then he shot a burst of multicolored light, heading straight towards Syyndor, who blocked with even more darkness. But that was all it took for Katzu's tail to reach him. As it grabbed Syyndor, Syyndor started a spell, "I call the spirits unawoken, I summon forth chains unbroken!" Katzunova was temporarily subdued. ' '''Then, Torang shot both of them down with fire balls, but she was too tired to continue battling. The match ended in a three way tie. ' '''Chapter Four: Katzu, Must You Fight Everyday? After they finished the tournament, they went inside for refreshment. Katzunova picked some frostbloom petals, and mixed it in Azulia juice. This made a slightly spicy, chilly, drink. Ava and Dragnir thanked them and left. Katzunova wanted to make chicken dipped in clestial (a magic clam) chowder, so Torang went down to the beach to get some. ' '''There, she saw two figures in the moonlight. Vincent, and Ava!? She was shocked. Quickly, Torang cast a recording spell and a threw a invisibility potion onto the ground, so it exploded and covered her in the transparent liquid. "You’re mission is to kill them." "But I can’t! They’re my friends!" "Be grateful, young wretch. I gave you a home and food. Do as I say." ' 'Ava was hesitant. Then she did something very brave. She took a stand. "I won’t! You’re cruel, mean, and full of garbage! You like to play dirty, and torment people just for fun! Sometimes I wish you had just left me on the street to fend for my own!" Vincent was shocked. So was Ava. Then, in one swift movement, ' '''Vincent uttered a burning spell and Ava screeched in pain. Torang couldn’t stand it anymore, so she just grabbed some clams and left. "I’M BACK!" Torang called to Katzu and Syyndor. Syyndor could sense something off though. Torang was keeping a secret. He would just have to play dumb until he found out what it was. Katzunova quickly whipped up a meal, and placed it on the table. ' '"I don’t think I’ll eat tonight. I’m gonna settle in for the night. See ya in the morning?" Torang sighed, and went upstairs. Syyndor agreed, and went outside to his house. The only one in the kitchen was Katzunova. He sighed and finished the chicken. Then he too retired to his bed. Chapter Five: Weird Dreams and Reys of Advice The War Flashback: Torang was walking through the woods with her good friend, Gorinth. Gorinth was one of the last dragonkind on Neusoll Islet. Torang thought they would grow up together and talk everyday, maybe possibly love each other when they were older. Then, they saw a strange figure leading an army. The army was full of dragonkind and amphibianus people. ' '''They bowed down and there was Avian lady trying to walk past them, but Vincent ordered her to join him. The lady refused and then, she was stabbed with a spear. Torang gripped Gorinth´s scaly claw like hand, and she speedwalked through a dark path. Vincent, though, had found them and asked them to join. Torang laughed sheepishly and walked away, and Gorinth just kept his scared expression. ' '''Vincent frowned and followed them. Eventually, he asked them again, and they replied "No." and quickly walked away. Vincent, annoyed, chased after them and threw a spear from behind Gorinth. Then, Vincent threw knives at Torang and she tried to dodge but they scraped her face. The dragonkind juvenile coughed and fell the the ground, with dull and blank eyes. Torang cried out loud and blasted Vincent away with fire, and then ran carrying Gorinth. ' '''Dreams. Death. Grief: Syyndor was 150 years old at that time. He was just outside, sitting there, playing with his mother. Then, the war. Blood. Grief. They fought hard. But they were outnumbered. Slowly, they started to lose. Then they all disappeared. He could remember his mother’s sorrowful look when she died. Her expression haunted him so much. ' 'Her eyes. That was the worst. They seemed like two never ending holes of sadness. He stayed in that spot for 100 years. The army came back, to look for survivors. Then he was trapped in the umbrella. No one there for him. No one to comfort him. No one to say that things were gonna be okay. No one was there for him. It didn’t matter, but it still hurt. ' '''He called forth the chaos unto thee, From lightest sky to deepest sea. His power burns with deadly might; Our nation gone by dusky light; To burning blaze he pledged his mind, And to the chaos he is bind; He summons forth a hated evil, Twisted cruelty made it lethal. He killed all my loved ones, No one was there for me, Now that he is done waging war, he’ll listen to this decree. He thinks his plan is flawless; Arrogant is he; I’ll wait until the midnight sun, Then I’ll return the deed. Hope. Then despair, destruction: Katzunova was 780 at the time, and was being taught his magic by Glycon, then challenging him to a fight, he lost of course but he was having fun, fun which would disappear quickly, because of revenge from a sorcerer who never got a dragon to join his army! ''' '''Furious, Vincent’s soldier, Mogis attacked Glycon, and ended up turning him into stone. Katzunova fought back, and broke his arm, leg and ribs in the process. Bloody, he walked towards Torangs house, hoping to seek shelter, but fainted in the woods. Two days later, Torang found him, and healed, sheltered and comforted him. From that day forth, Torang took up the position that Glycon once held in his life. Torang woke in a cold sweat, looking around for the crimson streaked body of Gorinth. Her dark room was hazy and blurry. She got up from her bed and set fire to her lamp, and it took some time for her eyes to adjust to the light. Alright Torang.. It was just a dream. Your safe and everything’s fine… “H-hello? Oh good. You’re finally awake. Oh right. I’m Rey. I was born to help you, Syyndor, and Katzunova to defeat Vincent. I have all the most-successful battle tactics from the 10,000 year war stored in my mind. I’ll give all the information to you because you’ll need it to battle. Maybe even learn a few skills or so! Hehe. Well… I travelled here by foot from all the way from Senmu Kingdom aka Egg Town and am exhausted. Can I… join you maybe? I’m only 100 years old so that makes me a cautious rookie. ' '''I’ll help out here as best I can! I sometimes don’t know how high my energy has built up, so I get aggressive and scary when I don’t discharge that extra force. ' '''You can tell if I have a high-energy build-up by seeing that my fur is bristled and the sour smell of a freshly hatched Mofalon. My eyes will also turn a stunning violet color like the Moon of Reality. Otherwise, I’m just timid and shy.” Syyndor woke up to find that everything in his chamber was floating. It was his mana. When it got agitated, weird things would happen. He quickly did some breathing exercises to get his heart rate down. The furniture realised they could no longer fly, and settled in on the floor. He got up, since he could no longer sleep, and went outside to check on the flowers. ' '''It was beautiful. The frostblooms shined pale blue in the moonlight. The purple torchars glowed like fireflies. Then he heard a rustling sound. "Levitate." A surprised Ava squawked as she floated into the air. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Torang needs to know about this." Ava frantically squirmed as Syyndor dragged her up the stairs. ' 'Torang heard a knocking at the door. She quickly got dressed, even though it was midnight, and opened it. There was Syyndor, with a hysterical (and slightly toasted) Ava. "Ava?" Ava started crying. "Vincent told me to kill you guys! I didn’t want to, but he burned me because I didn’t!" ' '''After hearing that, Syyndor could tell that this was Torang’s secret. He could tell by the ripples in her mana field. While Torang comforted Ava, he went downstairs to get a wash towel, since Ava was charred to a crisp. He also got a couple frostblooms, and mashed them into a paste. He dipped the towel in the paste and told Ava to rub it on her face. The burn marks slowly faded away. Torang sat down by her cauldron, and ripped up some rose petals she kept in her pocket. Then, the Tigeric mage opened her only spellbook in good shape from 1,000 years ago. "Alright, let's see." She flipped through the pages, and eventually stopped at the chapter marking:´Magic Illnesses of Burn Spells, How to Recover´. "Okay Ava, so did the burning feel like cold fire or hot fire?" "Hot." Ava winced from the memory. ' '''Torang read the ´Hot Fire´ chapter and she jumped in surprise. ' '''"Alright, so the only 2 cures I know of is A.) To take the soul essence of someone with water related powers, or B.) Apply frostbloom paste every single day, and drinking out of the Misty Lake everyday as well. If you don’t do these, then too much heat will burn your entire body into ashes within 12 hours. Which one will you choose?" Torang questioned, Ava thinking over her choices. "So, if I take the first one, that means I need to cut into somebody with water power´s bone? And the second means.. Uh.. Can I have a map?" Ava asked, unsure of where the Misty Lake. Torang nodded and handed her a delicate scroll that looked like it was traced from 10,000 years ago. ' '"So, the Misty Lake is near the Dragonkind Village, and the Dragonkind Village is 10 miles away from the Stardrop Township. I think I’ll take the second choice. Can I bring someone with me on my journey?" the Avian girl asked, "Sure." Torang sighed and walked away. Upstairs, Torang opened her storage box, taking out a delicate, silky, torn up, and bluish purplish scarf. Then she sighed, finally opening the package next to it, revealing a redish orangish scarf with the thread on it saying: ´To, Torang. You will always have a place in my heart. Love, Gorinth.´ Tears welled up in Torang´s eyes, hugging the scarf. Well, not so much I can do now… Chapter Six: The Journey Begins, Also, Leviathans "Alright! I´ve decided, that I´m taking ALL of you with me! Also, Torang, do you have 2 cloth covered wagons?" Ava chirped, Torang replied,"Uhh, sure..., they're outside in front of my hut." "Alright! So i'm going to take Katzunova in my cart and Syyndor and Torang go in the other!" she tweeted, hopping out of the door to the front lawn." They set off. It was a long journey. The stardrop township itself was 5 miles away, meaning that in total, they had to travel 15 miles, with multiple pit stops. (bathroom, food, etc.) While they were having a pit stop, (Ava was a little hungry) Katzunova and Torang decided to get some fresh air. Katzu was suddenly watching a big plant filled with reddish-purple thorns. Then he realized Ava was hungry, and began to make some slow cooked mantib and blood nettle stew. After Ava ate, she challenged Katzunova to a rematch, and ended up winning. Then that caused Katzu to challenge her back, in a constant pattern of fights. Syyndor thought of the necklace that was left behind by his mother. He traced the carved lines on a pearl he had taken from the necklace, after his mother died. He clenched it tight in his fist. Torang was back. “Ready to get going you guys?” Ava was hyper, probably because she drank to much of Katzunova’s mantib and blood nettle stew. It provided lots of energy, and Ava would need it. Little did she know about the Guardian. He wished he could warn her, but there was nothing he could do. ' ' It wouldn’t help her, but possibly harm her. Not all knowledge was good knowledge, but some knowledge might prove useful, maybe he should hint at it. Syyndor told her all she needed to know. “Ava. there are going to be three obstacles. One involving the body, another involving the mind, and the last one is involving the heart. I will give you one hint. ' ' Misty lake, land of the mind. There she is, always bind. Forever waiting for the one, From day to day, moon to sun. Land of sadness, there she’ll stay, The protector of the land today. Water dragon, proud and sad. Silver power, armor clad. Get past her test, or you may die. Bound forever, in the land to cry.” ' ' Ava listened, taking it all in carefully. “I think I’m ready.” Syyndor nodded, then they all got back in the carts, ready to go. "Can we help" Katzu asked, worried for his friend. "Well, we are trying to get there to so… I guess" Syyndor responded That made Katzu so happy, it felt as though the sun was in there wagon. They could not help feel happy too, and decided to face whatever happened to them with full smiles. 3 hours later… "I´M BORED!!" Torang complained. "Well.. That's very mature of you." Syyndor snorted. "HUSH. I´m older than you." “Check again, sucker, I am officially 19,000.” ' ' Then, a loud roar rang out, a giant beast sprouting from the water. "OH NO! Syyndor you are going to get us killed?!?" Katzu shouted in panic, "Everyone RUN!!" ' ' Torang sighed and took out a potion of Teleportation, grabbed everyone, and teleported them up a tree nearby. "Happy?" she asked Katzu, narrowing her eyebrows. ' ' "Still gonna run now..." He responded with a little pompous tone. ' ' "Katzu? What is so dangerous though?" Torang scowled, peeking out of the foliage. ' ' "YOU WHEN YOU ARE BORED!" Katzunova said "Oh, also that scary serpent thing over there..." ' ' "OH MY LORD IT'S A LEVIATHAN!" she screeched, running around torching all the nearby bushes on fire. ' ' "Can I fight it, or is it tasty? Maybe there’s a cool recipe I could make.." Katzu asked, tapping his chin. ' ' But Torang didn´t respond. She was shaking up in the tree, hiding. "I...I think you cut off its head and burn the stub..." ' ' "Isn't that a hydra?" Syyndor added to the conversation, at the same time as Katzu. ' ' "Oh. Right.. Uh.. I DON´T KNOW?? Here look through this Monster guide book." Torang panicked and chucked the heavy book at Katzu, which thumped the ground in a cloud of dust. ' ' "Hit it with holy water, a silver weapon, burn it or trap it under a mountain." Katzu read aloud "Doesn't look tasty though". The levithan screeched and roared, slapping the water and spraying droplets of cold liquid everywhere. Torang hissed as the droplets fell and she pulled her hood over her head. ' ' Katzu enjoyed them though, and his tail turned greener. Soon though, the leviathan simply left the area they were in, growing bored. Torang was still shuddering in fear with Ava, still in shock. Katzu, being Katzu, wanted to chase after it, but was told not to, so he decided to comfort Torang and Ava. ' ' "Why do you hate leviathans so much? You´re really strong!" Katzu questioned the Tigeric mage. ' ' "Well, I supposed I should tell someone at some point." she sighed. "When I was younger, in my 500s, I was walking with Gorinth by this exact spot. A leviathan came out of nowhere and threw me on its back, then did the same to Gorinth. I stabbed the monster quickly with fire blades, and Gorinth was already in the throat of the leviathan. I knew I couldn't help him very much, so I gave up one of my powers. I ran up the neck of the leviathan and struck it multiple times in the throat. Gorinth was already covered in the acidic saliva, so I gave up my healing powers so he wouldn't die." ' ' “Now, I just try to avoid them, ´cause I don't want the feeling of not being able to save my friends.” Torang finished off her story with a moral. “Who´s Gorinth?!” Katzu said, finally understanding this was the no fighting mood.” I never heard about him before..” Torang took a big breath, and said, "First, let's get traveling. We need to get there before twelve hours pass. It's already been five, and we should hurry. Come on, gang! Two more hours of riding. She poked the firehoof with with a metal rod, and gestured for Katzu to do the same. "Anyways, where´d you even get these horses?" Syyndor asked, ' ' "I´m a fire mage. I can make anything out of fire. The one pulling my wagon is Igneous or Igny for short, and yours is Pyrus. Pyrus is really sassy, but you can win any fight with a bribe: Chili peppers. Igny will eat anything, that fat firehoof." Igneous snorted and kicked a rock, then setting it on fire. ' ' “I wanna try summoning a creature.” Katzu shouted. “Teach me please?” ' ' "What´s your power level?" Torang asked, thinking of her classes on magic. ' ' “It was 1800 but now it is 1900. So please can you teach me? I wanna grass oxen.” He responded. "Alright, sure. So to summon a creature, you must be over 1800 power level, which you are. So for starters, summon some mana and shape it into the creature you would like." Torang ordered. ' ' Katzu did so, and with a grayish green mana shaped a bull with two upward pointing horns, and a long lion tail. It had only one eye in the middle of it’s head. It also had two pairs of batwings. "Good! Now, imagine the animals personality. Sassy, kind, wary, you may choose up to three." Torang continued. “Alright. I choose impulsive, easy going, and always ready to fight!” Katzu replied eagerly. Everyone thought that sounded like his own personality. ' ' "Final step. Close your eyes and imagine the grass ox roaming around with you on its back, symbolizing your connection. After that, throw the mana creature onto the ground and it will create itself." Torang said, with a hidden smile of lying. ' ' While Katzu closed his eyes, Torang splashed water onto his head, snickering. "Y´know, you didn't have to close your eyes. Just imagine it or just throw the mana ball!" she fell roaring with laughter. ' ' Katzu summoned it and the huge creature appeared before them. It must have been thirty feet tall. He obviously had a talent for this kind of magic. He jumped up on it, and began to make it run ahead, purposely hitting Torang on the way out. “Sorry, looks like I squished a bug.” he shouted out. ' ' Torang quickly jumped up, using a fire boost, grinning. "Have fun! I´ll meet you at the stone border! But watch out, there's dragonkind and amphibious guards there. Hide by the tree and wait for my approval of safety!!!" she shouted, jumping on Igneous and speeding up quickly, with Pyrus on her heels carrying Ava shouting, "WOOOO HOOOO!!!!!!!!" ' ' Syyndor flew alongside them, crossed arms, with a look on his face like he at a sour lemon, not having close to as much fun as them. ' ' "HALT!" A dragonkind guard demanded. The amphibious guard next to him nodded, raising his spear. ' ' "Why have you come here? And especially YOU, Torang?" the guard growled. ' ' "Septimus, I didn't kill Gorinth. Vincent did! And you´re working for him!" Torang glared, tiny compared to the dragonkind´s bulky and strong built body, but they both knew she could beat him any second now. Septimus wasn't amused, pointing his spear more, but his attention was towards Syyndor. "Why are you here and what do you need." he asked again. ' ' "We´ve come so that I can heal myself! Uh... Avian flu. It's REALLY contagious and uh, it can spread to reptiles too!" Ava lied, knowing they wouldn't let her through just to heal her burn marks. “Hmph. Fine, be going now. And.. Torang? Has Gorinth ever mentioned anything about me?” Septimus asked, a little embarrassed. ' ' “Oh yeah. Totally. He told me about that time you joined Vincent and swore a TOTALLY not sketchy oath about not killing him and staying loyal, ONLY to end up as Vincent KILLING Gorinth. Yeah, yeah, good stuff.” Torang mumbled sarcastically and then continued her journey with Rey, shouting and nagging Torang in her mind. Torang, of course ignored her and grinned walking away from a gaping and guilty Septimus. Category:Books